Little Did She Know
by soso226
Summary: One-Shot set in Canon universe (before 3x07)... Lexa is having a hard time hiding her feelings for the Sky Princess. She didn't know that the said Sky Princess found it so amusing.
**A/N: Hi guys!
**

 **I hope everyone had a great Easter! Mine was pretty great but today I got sick... Anyway, I know I should update my other story, and I really want to, but I had this idea that wouldn't leave my head ever since I came across a post on Tumblr, so I decided to turn it into a One-Shot! Like I said, I'm not feeling great, so I apologize if it's not very good. I hope you'll like it anyway ^^**

 **Thanks to BrittzandTana for editing! She's fabulous :D (and don't forget to read her stories!)**

* * *

It had already been a month since Clarke's arrival in the capitol. She had claimed several times that she was only staying there as the ambassador of the Thirteenth Clan, but Lexa knew she was doing so in order to keep an eye on her. She could understand the lack of trust – after all, she did betray her – but it still hurt to know that the woman she loved was, as Lexa thought, only here for political reasons.

Lexa could see the blonde softening around her, especially after her fight with Roan, but things were far from easy between the two of them. She knew the blonde's feelings were conflicted, but she was convinced that she was only struggling to trust Lexa again, that all romantic thoughts had disappeared after Mount Weather.

Lexa, on the other hand, was finding it more and more difficult to hide her feelings for the blonde. She knew Clarke had picked up bits of Trigedasleng in her time in the wilderness, and even before that when Skaikru had been working with the Grounders to take down the mountain men, but she thought the blonde was far from fluent. She had been using that as an advantage in their conversations together, dropping little bits of Trigedasleng she knew Clarke wouldn't understand.

She had almost gotten caught one time. She and Clarke were talking about the Grounders' traditions - the Nightbloods specifically - late at night. When Clarke had said she was tired and was going to bed, Lexa had replied ' _Reshop, ai hodnes_ ', and Clarke had frowned, asking her what the last word meant. Lexa had only blushed and said that it was just something they said to people who weren't part of their clan, hoping that the blonde would not repeat the word to anyone. Clarke had smiled a mysterious smile, and had left Lexa's room.

Since then, Lexa had made sure that when she muttered endearments like that, the blonde couldn't hear her. It had escaped her once, in a meeting with Titus and Clarke, and the Flame Keeper had only rolled his eyes, already perfectly aware of the Commander's feelings toward the blonde.

Now, they were currently in Clarke's room, Lexa meditating and Clarke finishing a drawing. Lexa, her eyes closed, smiled as she thought back to Clarke drawing her while she was asleep the other day. It had been the only moment she had dared to feel hopeful that she still had a chance with the Sky Princess.

Sighing, because she was obviously incapable of meditating while the Sky Princess was so close to her, she opened her eyes and got up. She sat on a nearby chair, and her eyes landed on Clarke. The blonde was heavily focused on her drawing, and it seemed like everything else around her was forgotten. Thinking back to what Titus had taught her, Lexa whispered, " _Osir keryson ste teina._ "

" _Ai na sen yu in,_ Lexa."

Lexa's head perked up as she looked at Clarke, who was still focused on her drawing. Blushing furiously, and hoping the blonde had not understood what she had said, she stated, "I see you're making progress in Trigedasleng."

Clarke only nodded, and finally, she put her drawing aside to look into green eyes. "What's bothering you?"

Lexa averted her eyes, the intensity of blue ones becoming too much. "Nothing. I'm just too tired to focus on anything right now."

Before she could add anything, Titus barged into the room, his eyes widening in surprise as he noticed Lexa there.

"There's this thing called knocking, Titus. You should try it sometime." Lexa scowled, and he only bowed his head as if to ask for forgiveness.

" _Heda ste pis,_ " Clarke muttered, and Lexa smirked. She was definitely beginning to wonder if Clarke actually knew more Trigedasleng than she had been letting on.

"Pardon me, _Heda_ , but it has been brought to my attention that if _Wanheda_ is to stay here, she must learn to speak our language," Titus explained, looking at his Commander rather than the ambassador of a clan he despised.

" _Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru,_ not _Wanheda_ ," Clarke growled, and Lexa tried really hard to hide her smirk.

Titus only glared at her, and he offered to teach her, so she could be fluent in Trigedasleng. It was obvious it was very painful for him to offer, but luckily for him, Lexa didn't want him around Clarke. She knew it would end very badly, and she was willing to bet her title that Titus would be the one to get hurt.

" _Gon we, ai na tich Klark op._ "

Titus bowed his head and left, grumbling, while Clarke looked at the brunette, frowning.

"I told him to leave so I could teach you," Lexa explained, assuming the blonde had not understood what she had said.

"Well, I appreciate it, but you probably have better things to do." As she saw Lexa shaking her head, the blonde quickly added, "Plus, you said you were tired, so just go take a nap, and you can teach me after that."

Lexa wanted to protest, but she ended up giving in. She _was_ really tired, and she knew they would be much more efficient if she rested a little. She considered leaving and going back to her own room, but Clarke was already back to her drawing, and she clearly didn't expect the brunette to leave, so Lexa went to lay on the sofa. She let her mind quickly drift off to sleep.

When she woke up, only half an hour later, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes immediately scanned the area, hoping to find a certain blonde, but Clarke was nowhere to be seen. Lexa got up from the sofa to go look for her, and she first checked the balcony. She wasn't there either.

Lexa left the room, wondering where Clarke could be, and she froze when she heard Indra's voice. The warrior had been avoiding coming here ever since the massacre, and Lexa was surprised to hear that she was here.

The brunette approached the corner of the hallway, to speak to Indra, but she was stopped dead in her tracks when she realized who the warrior was talking to. She heard Clarke's voice, and a smile came to her face. It quickly faded though, when she grasped the fact that both women were speaking in Trigedasleng, and it seemed like Clarke had no problem keeping up with the warrior.

Gulping difficultly, Lexa realized that the Sky Princess was already fluent, and that she had probably been for a long time. That meant she had understood every single word Lexa had muttered while speaking to her. Every single 'my love', every single 'you're beautiful', even the nicknames she had started to give her. Every single one of her sweet nothings.

As she stood there, dumbfounded, she didn't notice that the conversation between Clarke and Indra had ended, and that the blonde was headed towards her, probably heading back to her bedroom. As she turned around the corner, Clarke stopped dead in her tracks as she bumped into Lexa. She smirked as she immediately understood that her secret was out. In her three months in the wilderness of the ground, she had learned to speak perfect Trigedasleng, and she had perfectly understood when Lexa had said every single one of those things to her.

Lexa broke out of her daze, and she stated stiffly, joining her hands in front of her, "I see there's no need for the lesson." Clarke's smirk was infuriating, and yet, she found it adorable. Sure, she was angry because Clarke had made fun of her the whole time, but she knew she couldn't stay mad for too long anyway. How could anyone resist those playful, ocean colored eyes?

Clarke's smirk only grew wider at Lexa's words, and she simply replied in a playful tone, "'My love', huh?"

And just like that, she walked past Lexa to retreat to her room. Lexa stood still for a minute, unable to contain her blush any longer, but she smiled. She let out a light laugh, almost alone in the middle of the hallway, and she turned around just in time to see Clarke opening the door of her room and flashing her a playful look before going in.

Lexa grinned, noticing that Clarke hadn't closed the door. She took it as an invitation to come in. So she did, and once she did, she never wanted to leave.

* * *

 _Reshop, ai hodnes_ : Goodnight, my love.

 _Osir keryson ste teina:_ Our souls are entwined.

 _Ai na sen yu in_ : I can hear you.

 _Heda ste pis_ : The Commander is angry.

 _Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru_ : I am Clarke of the Sky people.

 _Gon we, ai na tich Klark op_ : Leave, I will teach Clarke.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please, leave a review, it's always good to hear what you guys think, even if it's bad xD  
**

 **Hope everyone's having a great day :)**


End file.
